


Hand in Yours

by Misaki_0415



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu-freeform, Jealous Tsukishima trying to hide it, Jealousy, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, So in love oh my weak heart QAQ, Tsukishima only soft for Yams, tsukkiyama-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: Jealousy and distance—Tsukishima can't help but let the fear of losing Yamaguchi seep into his mind...But Yamaguchi isn't about to let his beloved middle blocker drown in those unhealthy thoughts."I'll never love anyone other than you."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Hand in Yours

He held his books close to his chest, watching his step as he made his way down the stairs, his muddy green ahoge bouncing breezily in the crisp night air.

“Yams.”

Yamaguchi looked up, startled. His gaze met a pair of golden brown eyes—nearly luminous in the dimly lit surroundings. Familiar pastel yellow curls bobbed in the breeze as the slender figure reached out his hand. 

“Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi hesitated a bit before placing his hand into Tsukishima’s out stretched hand, shuffling a bit closer to Tsukishima.

“Why are you here, Tsukki?”

“Is it weird for me to pick you up from class?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi shook his head frantically, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

“It’s just—”

“Let’s go home.” Tsukishima cut him off and led him away from the tutorial centre, his grip on Yamaguchi’s hand tightened ever so slightly. Yamaguchi picked up his pace to walk alongside Tsukishima, yet he directed his gaze at the ground as the awkward silence between them built up tension nearly visible to the naked eye.

...

“Are you tired? You can sleep on my shoulder.” Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi and offered his shoulder, who was yawning as he plopped down on the seat next to Tsukishima. The bus rocked gently as the engine started, the scenery at the window slowly shifting. Yamaguchi nodded and rested his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder and closed his eyes despite being wide awake. 

Honestly speaking, he wasn’t _that_ tired; he simply wanted to avoid any kind of conversation between them—the awkward tension lingered in the air, and he wasn’t prepared to break it. His fingers curled up, slightly shivering from the cold. The air conditioner on the bus blew out gusts of chills mercilessly, and Yamaguchi could feel his blood freeze as he began to lose sense in his fingers, the numbness prickling his skin. 

_Ah.... so cold..._

His eyes flew open as he felt an invasion of warmth over his freezing hands, causing him to sit upright in surprise. Tsukishima was staring at him with his usual composed look on his face, his lips curling up to a soft smile he had reserved for Yamaguchi and no one else. Yamaguchi blushed and looked the other way, but his vision was soon filled with hues of yellow as Tsukishima closed in and kissed him on the lips, gently pushing his head against the headrest, his hands propped against both sides of Yamaguchi’s seat. The sudden sensation caught him by surprise as his eyes widened and his mind went blank. Tsukishima traced along his freckles with teasing fingertips, sending a shade of sakura across Yamaguchi's cheeks. 

Yamaguchi placed his hand on Tsukishima’s chest gently in protest, yet Tsukishima made no intention of letting go—and when he _did_ pull away, his eyes were dancing mischievously, a soft smirk forming on his face. Yamaguchi’s face burned a shade of bright red as he rested his head on Tsukishima’s lap with his face buried in his arms. Tsukishima chuckled softly and ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s army green locks, his eyes in absolute adoration as he lulled Yamaguchi to slumber.

...

Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before his vision focused on the expressionless young man carrying him in his arms and the Karasuno volleyball team jacked draped over his body as a blanket. Tsukishima glanced at him and smiled—not his usual sarcastic smiles, but a genuine smile. A smile that reminded him of the warm sunsets they'd watch together from their balcony, where the neighbourhood would be dipped in buckets of amber, and the sky would be covered with luscious strokes of merigold. Yamaguchi buried his face in Tsukishima’s chest and closed his eyes. They hadn’t exchanged a single word on their way home, and Yamaguchi had an unsettling feeling—

“Did I upset you?”

Yamaguchi looked up. Tsukishima had his gaze fixed to the front, yet his smile seemed a bit...sad. Yamaguchi shook his head gently.

“No...you didn’t.”

He wasn’t...upset. Nor unhappy.

He was...slightly scared.

Not scared of Tsukishima, but he was uncertain of the near future—he was scared of the fact he couldn’t read Tsukishima’s emotions right now.

As a matter of fact, Tsukishima had left Japan for an exchange trip, which lasted for two weeks, with Sugawara who had volunteered to be Tsukishima’s peer mentor. He had only arrived in the afternoon a bit earlier today when Yamaguchi had already left home for his classes. The two-week distance was the least of his concerns—a few days ago, Sugawara had sent him a text out of the blue, and that was what worried Yamaguchi the most.

_Yamaguchi, do be careful when Tsukishima gets back from the trip. He was frowning with clenched fists when he saw a picture of you and Yachi sitting together, smiling widely with shoulders touching, in the school picnic photo Yachi posted yesterday._

_-Sugawara senpai_

Tsukishima rarely showed his jealousy on the outside—making it hard for Yamaguchi to predict what he’ll do next. 

_The two-week distance, maybe with a slight hint of jealousy...I’d be lying if I was unbothered on what he’s going to do to me—_

_But I trust him._

“I love you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi mumbled as he buried his face in Tsukishima’s chest again, not knowing whether Tsukishima had heard him or not.

...

Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s jacket as he steadied himself after Tsukishima had let him down on their doorstep. Tsukishima opened the door and gestured Yamaguchi in. The moment Yamaguchi stepped into the pitch-black room, Tsukishima followed him in closing the door with a soft _click_ —and Yamaguchi was immediately pulled backwards. Tsukishima slipped past him and held out his arm shielding Yamaguchi’s back and head, staring into his pine green eyes as he slammed Yamaguchi into the wall. Yamaguchi flinched at the sound of Tsukishima’s arm colliding with the wall—and his consciousness was immediately swept away as Tsukishima closed in on him and kissed him impatiently.

Aggressively, yearning for attention—Tsukishima drowned Yamaguchi in his aureate eyes with specks of brown flickering in the moonlight. The moonlight flooded into the room, painting the room in a deep hue of sapphire. He brushed his bangs of forest moss away with gentle fingertips, exposing his freckles to the minty night breeze. 

“Wait, Tsukki—”

Yamaguchi pulled away as he took a deep breath and looked at Tsukishima again—a pang of pain tugged at his heart when he did so.

Tsukishima was taking shallow breaths with a slight blush on his cheeks, yet the pained look in his eyes were too much for Yamaguchi to handle. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes in surrender as his grasp on Yamaguchi loosened—

A soft, clear tinkling—the sound of wind chimes swaying when a gust of breeze made its visit; crisp and pure with clarity—the clinking of two glasses filled with champagne. It was that _exact moment_ —the moment when everything couldn’t appear to be anymore clearer. His eyes widened as Yamaguchi leaned in, his hands reaching out, pulling Tsukishima in for a kiss without the slightest hint of hesitation. Tsukishima froze, his arm still glued to the wall as Yamaguchi ran his fingers through his tousled hair, his fingertips tracing his messy curls. He tried to tell Tsukishima how much he loved him, and that he'd never leave him—with actions rather than words. He wanted Tsukishima to know how much he meant to him—and that his feelings had never faltered, not the slightest bit. He'd let the world fall behind them with only their love for each other ringing in their ears—he'd beg for Tsukishima's insecurities to leave him alone. 

The room dissolved around them as Yamaguchi pulled him in closer, their kiss deepening at every changing angle. It reminded him of the soft pitter-patter of the rain on the leaves, drowning in the humid surroundings. The leaf bobbed up and down with every falling raindrop and only stayed still as the rain began to make its exit, the depressing clouds fading away just to unveil a rainbow extending to the horizon. The sky was no longer dipped in inky grey, but rather in soft hues of morning shores. Yamaguchi was the one to chase away his gloomy clouds and bring the seven colours to him—the one who accepted every part of him. 

_Tsukki...I could never love anyone other than you, silly..._

Tsukishima’s arms slowly found their way to wrap around Yamaguchi tightly, his hands shaking slightly. Tears rolled down his cheek and fell onto Yamaguchi’s cheek, who gently wiped his tears away. Tsukishima wished for time to stop, for them to be locked in a tight embrace for eternity—for him to never let go of the one he loved so much. 

“Yams...I’m sorry. Even though I knew you and Yachi were just friends, I couldn’t help but fear that I’d lose you...and the _physical_ distance between us made it even worse. I was _so, so_ scared...that you’d find someone better...because surely you deserve much more...” 

Tsukishima’s voice was trembling as he slowly let go of Yamaguchi and turned around with his back facing the perplexed freckled figure. Tsukishima held his head down, his fingers curling up to a clenched fist.

“I’m...pathetic, aren’t I?” Tsukishima laughed weakly. “I must have stressed you out on a daily basis, fretting over this and that—”

Yamaguchi shuffled closer to Tsukishima and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pressed his left cheek against Tsukishima’s back; his hand slid down his slim build and found its way to Tsukishima's hand. Yamaguchi forced Tsukishima's clenched fist open and slipped his hand into Tsukishima's, their fingers intertwining naturally. 

“No, Tsukki. You don't stress me out—not even the slightest bit. You're not pathetic either—you're one of the coolest person I've ever met in my life.” Yamaguchi smiled and hugged him even tighter. “I love you, Tsukki. And that fact will never change—never.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes, a serene smile forming on his lips. When he opened his eyes again, his usual confidence and certainty have returned to his eyes. He tightened his grip on Yamaguchi's hand and held their intertwined hands up to his chest. 

“Can you feel it, Yams?”

Yamaguchi peered at Tsukishima's face—an insane amount of affection in his luminous eyes, a tender smile on his face, demanding to pamper him and his flaxen curls fluttering gently in the breeze. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes adoringly and squeezed Yamaguchi's hand. 

“My heart. It's racing for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so muchh for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~  
> School's extremely hectic lately so my updates will be a tad bit slower ;-; but I promise I have a bunch of idea already plotted out (some started already) and I can't wait to write them all out~!  
> Your support is greatly appreciated and means everything to me! It would be my utmost honour if this was to your liking :DDD Thank you, really! <3


End file.
